


Infinito

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Esto es raro, M/M, Pobre intento de Angst, Romance, ciencia ficción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La humanidad no sabe lo afortunados que son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinito

 

 

**One-Shot**

 

Los seres humanos son criaturas fascinantes, también algo ingenuos, creyendo que eran los únicos seres con inteligencia en millones y millones de estrellas, en el tiempo que había estado vivo, al menos en este plano mortal y simple, era un poco aburrido si era sincero, al principio había curiosidad por las nuevas sensaciones, pero pronto se aburrió, y ahora, con 25 años, de nuevo, solo estaba esperando el momento para volver a casa.

 

\- Así que es tiempo – dijo su acompañante, tan hermoso como la primera vez, aunque sea una representación física nula y poco expresiva de toda la belleza total que había conocido con anterioridad.

 

\- Ven conmigo – declaró, mirando el cielo, donde su tiempo límite estaba cruzando la noche oscura, el Cometa Voley brillaba a su paso, como una gran estrella fugaz.

 

\- Shini… no, ni siquiera es tu nombre real, dejaras de usarlo en cuando te vayas – dijo quién era considerado un mago en esta representación de un humano.

 

\- Kai… es cierto, debería llamarte Gaia ahora, ven conmigo – volvió a decir quién era un detective, pero no lo sería más.

 

\- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – dijo el mago, sacando de sus ropas un diamante azul, quien brillo rojo a la luna, pero nada más.

 

\- Pero… - intentó decir de nuevo, habían tenido esta conversación antes, muchas veces.

 

\- No me iré, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, es y será mi última palabra – dijo el ahora mago mirando al cielo con calma, mientras destruía la joya en varios pedazos con sus manos, que cayeron al suelo, tomando el brillo de las estrellas.

 

\- La próxima vez que venga, quizás ya no estés – dijo desesperado quien era un detective, recordando todas las cosas que los humanos hacían contra su precioso planeta, hace diez mil años no hubiese sido un problema, los humanos apenas entendían las cosas, en el presente, las cosas no han cambiado, pero habían creado cosas peligrosas, capaces de erradicarse a sí mismos junto a todo lo que conocían, el mago sonrió quitándole importancia.

 

\- He sobrevivido a cinco extinciones masivas, una más no será nada – dijo el mago, pero ahora su compañero empezaba a perder su forma humana – y deberías darte prisa, el cometa está a punto de pasar – dijo la representación física del planeta Tierra.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa si no estás aquí cuando regrese? – preguntó la figura que se estaba volviendo más y más transparente, pero si mirabas con cuidado, notarías los pequeños jirones de energía cósmica que empezaban a desprenderse hacia el cielo.

 

\- Todo va estar bien – dijo de nuevo la representación, mirando fascinado la partida de su compañero.

 

\- Tú hermano Marte dijo algo parecido – dijo la fuerza cósmica, extendiendo un brazo de energía para tocar a la tierra, pero él solo retrocedo lentamente lejos de su control, suspirar no era algo que hiciera su especie, pero vivir como un humano una cantidad corta de tiempo, había arraigado varias cosas molestas a su comportamiento, y no es como si pudiera obligar a un planeta viviente a ir con él, todo el universo sabe que el planeta ganara de manera brutal contra una cosa insignificante como él.

 

La cosa llamada envidia surgió en su estómago, esos humanos tontos, una vez que su pequeño disfraz temporal como humano era retirado, él se convertía rápidamente en su verdadero ser, pensar que tenía compasión por ellos, tal debilidad…

 

Pero eran parte de este planeta, este planeta que no dejaría a sus protegidos para ir a pasear por el universo por la eternidad.

 

\- Eso fue un desafortunado accidente, tengo mejor suerte – dijo el planeta, mirando triste al punto de dicho planeta rojo, el ser de estrellas casi resoplo, mejor suerte, por supuesto que sí, había visto todas las cosas que había implementado como medidas de seguridad para sus habitantes, otros planetas vivientes no tenían tanta bondad para sus habitantes.

 

\- Vendré por ti de nuevo, un poco antes de diez mil años – dijo el ser de estrellas, su tiempo por esta vez se había acabado.

 

\- Te esperaré de nuevo – dijo la Tierra mirando con suavidad, sus ojos mostraban todo el amor que estaba destinado para él, pero que nunca le harán escogerlo por encima de los humanos, sintió entonces la presencia del planeta cuando estaba viajando por la atmosfera, cálida, reconfortante, como un abrazo apretado.

 

Su último pensamiento fue.

 

“Vale que estés aquí cuando regrese, maldito planeta estúpido”

 

La tierra, cerró los ojos sintiendo el último mensaje en su corazón, sonriendo lentamente, cuando abrió los ojos, era de nuevo Kuroba Kaito, mago profesional, japonés, sin pareja, y que acaba de perder a su mejor amigo, posible amor, en el cielo.

 

Oh, ya estaba odiando los interrogatorios de la policía sobre la nueva y definitiva desaparición de Kudo Shinichi.

 

Miró con pesar los pedazos de la gema que el mundo consideraría Pandora, la cual no era para nada eso, aunque brillaba roja, era simplemente roja, la inmortalidad no era tan fácil de conseguir, incluso él no era eterno, volvió a sonreír con calma, la espera era aburrida.

 

Miro al cielo de nuevo, viendo cómo se alejaba el cometa de su vista.

 

“Y más te vale que regreses a mí, impetuoso ser de las estrellas”

**Author's Note:**

> Mitología:
> 
> Shinichi es un ser de las estrellas, no tienen cuerpo físico, y es más un conjunto de energía cósmica que visita la tierra cada 10,000 años para tratar de convencer a Kaito con irse con él viajando por las estrellas. Su tiempo límite es hasta el paso del cometa Voley, porque estar en cuerpo mortal mucho tiempo lo mataría.
> 
> Kaito es un planeta viviente, en pocas palabras es la tierra, es la energía vital del planeta que le otorga la vida a los demás seres vivos en él, de vez en cuando toma la forma de sus propios habitantes, desde plantas, animales y humanos, conviviendo con ellos, se niega a irse porque eso representaría la muerte de todos los seres vivos.


End file.
